


Brotherhood and Band Bonding

by elliebird



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Choking, Friendship, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: Oh look, I wrote another OT4 porn fest. Written for thegroup sexkink bingo prompt.Thank you,Sara, for being my fic buddy, I've loved writing this with your help and encouragement.





	Brotherhood and Band Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, I wrote another OT4 porn fest. Written for the _group sex_ kink bingo prompt. 
> 
> Thank you, [Sara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/cyclogenesis), for being my fic buddy, I've loved writing this with your help and encouragement.

Michael’s been sleeping in the spare bedroom at Ashton’s house. 

He and Luke are sharing again, like he’s seventeen and they’re away from home for the first time. Crystal’s on a girls trip for a few days and Michael gets melancholy when she’s gone, wandering aimlessly around their apartment, morosely counting the minutes until she’s home. So he packed a bag and he and Southy showed up at Ashton’s, several hours after Luke apparently had the same idea. 

Ashton had watched in bemusement as Petunia took off in search of her room and Southie re-acquainted himself with Duke, his home overtaken by dogs and bandmates. Michael hasn’t bought Ashton’s long-suffering, parent routine since 2013. Ashton likes to make noise like an angry cat but he thrives on having the three of them in his space, at his house, directing festivities and being right at the center of the fun. 

Tour starts in Japan in a few days and Ashton’s been insisting they spend this time bonding. “Getting to know each other again,” he’d said one night in New York after many drinks. Michael doesn’t think it’s possible for them to know each other better than they do - he knows things about all of them he wishes he could un-know - but he has always indulged Ashton’s more sentimental ideas about brotherhood and band bonding. 

Noise carries at Ashton’s. On his first morning, Michael is awoken by Luke’s very loud, very petulant insistence that “sharing is caring, _Ashton_.” 

He ignores it, and the very bright sunlight shining in his face, for two minutes. He can’t hear what else is being said but Luke’s voice is quite loud and sharp at seven in the morning. He doesn’t understand why anyone is awake, let alone why they’re being so fucking _loud_. He gives up. Seven years of life with this band has taught him when to hold his ground and when to give in. He pulls on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and follows the sounds up the stairs, down the hall and comes to a stop in the doorway of Ashton’s bedroom. 

The room looks like a hurricane swept through it, pillows on the floor, sheets tangled at the foot of the bed and clothes discarded hurriedly. Ashton keeps his space immaculately tidy, except for when he’s let the others invade his life and his home. 

Luke is mostly clothed in pants he slept in and the t-shirt he stole off Calum last summer and decided to keep before cutting the arms off. Calum is sprawled in the middle of the enormous, custom-made bed with Luke in his lap, straddling his hips and looking very happy about life. He’s got both arms folded beneath his head, ruddy cheeks and a sore-looking mouth, his hair sticking up everywhere like he’s had hands in it. 

“Is there a reason you’re yelling loud enough to wake the entire neighborhood?” Michael asks. He’s a little more awake now, a little less disinterested and well aware he sounds like a harried parent. 

Luke looks over his shoulder. His curls are a mess around his face. Michael wants to tug on them. Luke doesn’t look at all apologetic at having woken Michael, and probably the rest of Los Angeles. “Ashton’s hogging Calum again,” he says. 

Michael made out with Luke first, sometime in London, the first boy he’d ever wanted to kiss. Calum came next, and then one crazy, drunken night after winning some industry award, the four of them fucked for the first time. It was on and off after that, until Michael met Crystal. 

Calum and Ashton are essentially living together these days. Duke has his own little corner on the main floor. Luke’s started dating someone but as far as Michael can tell, the three of them still fuck around.

Michael spares a thought to correcting Luke. It can’t be hogging if Calum and Ashton are dating, living together, married, whatever has been happening for the last six months. Michael has been thinking of Calum as Ashton’s for so long he can’t remember when it started. 

Ashton comes out of the bathroom and Michael gives up any thought he had about going back to sleep. He’s wearing tiny black underwear, his cock a hard outline against the cotton, the head poking up from the waistband. He has freshly fucked hair and a used mouth, his lips pink and sore looking and a bruise blossoming at his throat. 

“Mikey.” Fuck. Ashton sounds like someone’s had their cock in his throat. He looks pleased to see him. They don’t call him him that the way they used to and it’s been longer since he’s heard Ashton use his nickname. He’s always liked the way Ashton says it. It’s a little filthy now from the rough edge to Ashton’s voice. 

Ashton gives him a careful onceover so there’s no mistaking the intent behind it. Michael has always enjoyed being looked at. “Did you come to play?” 

Ashton pushes his sweaty curls out of his eyes. He’s looking at Michael like he has some ideas. 

“Thinking about it.” He can’t remember the last time he was part of this. “Maybe I’ll just watch.” 

Michael loves to watch Luke get fucked. He likes to do the fucking, but Luke is beautiful to watch, whether it’s on his hands and knees with his curls in his eyes and the long length of his back soaked in sweat or laid out beneath Calum or Ashton, arms around their shoulders as one of them fucks him hard. Luke has loved getting fucked since he gave up his virginity to Michael and watching him come apart on a dick is just as hot now as it was then. 

Ashton still doesn’t like the attention the way Calum and Luke always have. Michael especially loves watching Ashton with Calum. Ashton trusts the three of them but he’s at home in himself the most when he’s with Calum. They go all sweet with one another when they think no one’s watching, or if they’ve forgotten they aren’t alone. Michael’s hoping if he stays, Ashton will let him watch Calum fuck him. 

If Michael stays, they all know he won’t end up just watching. 

Ashton’s settled in bed beside Calum, sitting up against the upholstered headboard with his underwear tugged down around his thighs and his cock jutting up. 

Luke is riding Calum’s cock, still in his thin sleep pants, teasing Calum with rocking hips. He has his weight braced on his knees and one hand down his pants. The back of his neck is pink, a flush spreading down his back, across his shoulders. 

Michael is content to watch from this distance. It’s a good view. Luke has two perfect indents at the base of his spine, a narrow waist that looks all the more tiny thanks to the breadth of his shoulders. He’s really quite beautiful. 

“Michael.” Calum looks at him with his head back in the pillows and his throat arched. “Get on the damn bed,” he breathes as Luke rocks his hips a little harder. 

“Fuck you,” Michael says, just to be contrary. He’s the one who was woken up, damn it. “I’m busy.” He waits all of five seconds before giving in. There’s more room in the bed at Calum’s other side so he settles there, despite how desperately he’d like to get his mouth full of Ashton's dick. Maybe after he’s watched Luke come all over Calum’s toned belly. 

Luke’s bigger than he was when they were doing this regularly. He’s broad in the shoulders with narrow hips and a definition in his chest and belly that’s fairly new. He has hair on his chest and a little line of it beneath his belly button that Michael wants to trace with his lips. Teenage Luke was all limbs, tall and gangly, eager and enthusiastic in bed. The enthusiasm is still there but it’s tempered now. He’s seductive in a way he hadn’t yet learned when they first started fucking and the full force of Luke with his lush lips, long lashes, cheekbones and sex hair is a lot to take in all at once. 

Michael is content to keep his clothes on and watch, for now. Ashton’s bed is some ridiculous thing that’s like lying on a cloud, covered in million-count cotton and luxurious without feeling opulent. Michael mirrors Ashton, sitting up against the headboard with his thighs splayed slightly to accommodate the weight of his cock, thick and hard in his sweats. 

Michael loves watching Luke ride a dick, even if it’s not his dick being ridden.

Luke gets his pants and underwear off, just a hint of that familiar coltish ungainliness about him as he tries to get undressed without kneeing anyone in the balls or elbowing them in the stomach. 

Michael has always loved the normal, awkward sex stuff between the four of them as much as the actual sex. “Don’t hurt yourself,” he says dryly, steadying Luke with a hand on his thigh. 

“Fuck you, I’m a gazelle,” Luke mutters which is hilariously untrue and absurd with the way Luke’s cock juts out in front of him. 

Luke catches him off guard with a hand on his belly, leaning in with his hair in his eyes and a focused hunger that Michael remembers so viscerally well. Luke watches him carefully for a moment, leaning in almost cautiously. Michael lets him. 

They kissed for the first time on their second trip to London, after a year of Michael wondering if he wanted Luke because he was into boys, because he was constantly horny, or because he wanted Luke. It was a bump of teeth and noses at first, laughing into each other’s mouths because wow, they sucked at this, and they kept trying, fitting their mouths together, parting their lips for each other’s tongues and then it was no longer funny and suddenly urgent, a little desperate and really fucking hot. 

Michael knows the way Luke likes to be kissed. They could stop for months, go without this for years if Michael thought he could make it, and he would remember how to warm Luke up with soft, closed-mouth kisses, coaxing his lips apart and taking Luke’s tongue into his mouth. 

The sound Luke makes is a quiet _mmm_ against Michael’s mouth, a sexy little moan that judders through him. He opens up to Luke. Luke’s tongue hovers uncertainly and then slips between Michael’s lips. 

They haven’t made out in months. Michael's in love and happy with Crystal but part of him will always be easy for Luke, for Calum and Ashton, his boys pulling him back in when he thinks he could go without. 

Luke cups Michael’s face between his palms and eases the kiss into a methodic, rhythmic give and take of lips and tongues, Michael going from mostly hard to rock hard in the space of one kiss to the next. 

Michael guides his hands from Luke’s arms, newly defined muscle shifting and rippling beneath the surface, to Luke’s upper back. With his palms flat, he presses his fingertips into the skin, mapping the new bulk of Luke’s body. 

Luke pulls back to take a breath. “I like when you come out to play.” He smiles and kisses the center of Michael’s mouth. 

Michael feels suddenly, inexplicably vulnerable. There’s a handful of people in his life who know him, see him for who he is and not what the world believes him to be. The reminder that Luke’s one of those people hits him with an impact that leaves him feeling exposed. He nips Luke’s bottom lip, distracting himself from the well of fucking feelings. 

He slaps Luke on the ass with a flat palm and a sting that makes Luke hiss and arch into him, always opening himself up for more when maybe he should retreat. Luke still hasn’t learned how to guard his secrets. 

“I like watching you get fucked,” Michael says in response, eager to pull the focus off himself. 

Luke wasn’t always comfortable being center stage but from the first time the four of them hung out together, wondering if they had the chemistry and rapport to make it as a band, Luke’s place was right in the center, happy to command their attention. 

Luke’s settled down some. He’s not quite as needy as he was as a teenager. Emotionally, craving encouragement and reminders he was loved, and physically with hands in his hair and on his skin, arms wrapped around him. He comes alive when he has all three of his boys’ attention on him, licking his lips and looking up beneath his eyelashes, preening for them. Luke revels in their eyes on him as he gets fucked and gets off on giving them a show with the slender arch of his back and the little sounds he makes like he can’t help himself. 

He knows exactly how good he looks. Michael gets off on how unabashed he is. 

Calum’s reaching for Luke, pulling him back to settle in his lap. Michael lets him go and unfolds himself to lie next to Calum with his head in the nest of pillows and a perfectly unobstructed view of Luke. 

Luke never used to work out. Michael remembers the first summer on tour with 1D, in the states, doing anything they could to get out of work outs with Jarvis. These days, Luke has a body on him that he’s worked hard for. Like this, on his knees, straddling Calum’s hips, the muscles in his thighs are defined beneath the ripple of pale skin, the planes of his stomach inviting Michael to trace them with his fingertips, his lips, his tongue. 

Calum’s already wrapped his cock, latex and lube making it slick. At his other side, Ashton’s shucked his underwear and rolled to his side so he can watch, his mouth on Calum’s shoulder and a casually possessive palm flat on his chest, beneath his tattoo. 

Ashton’s always been into a little edging, a little orgasm denial. Michael knows he won’t touch himself while Calum’s fucking Luke. He’ll watch, his cock hard, beading at the tip with pre-come and won’t give in until it’s his turn, to fuck Luke or Calum, or maybe if Michael’s feeling up to it, get him on his stomach and fuck him until he comes. If the mood is right, if he’s horny enough, Michael can come with his cock trapped beneath his belly and Ashton’s dick in his ass. 

Michael loves watching the moment Luke takes a dick, the first stretch of his hole, the flicker of discomfort before he’s breathing into the ache. He’s got one hand on his cock, the pressure reassuring but not enough to get him anywhere through the cotton of his pants and he rests the other flat on Luke’s belly, to feel the way the muscles shift and bunch under the skin as Luke breathes through the initial pain and struggles to sink all the way down on Calum. 

Luke’s leveraging his weight with his hands on Calum’s belly to keep him from going too deep too soon. He’s beautiful like this, quiet and controlled as he adjusts. Luke’s head falls forward, bowed as if in prayer, hair falling in his face and his shoulders shaking as he takes a deep, steadying breath. 

Michael slides his hand down Luke’s clenching stomach to stroke him just once, a loose fist from dripping tip down to the base. He can tell from the rigid shape of him, the amouth of slick pre-come gathered at the tip, from how much Luke gets off on the initial stretch, that if Michael doesn’t stop Luke will shoot his load before Calum’s properly fucked him. 

Michael glances at Calum. 

Of all of them, Michael thinks Calum has grown into his body the most, from skinny athletic kid to a broad, sexy dude who has no real sense of just how hot he is. The way Ashton loses it for Calum when they’re fucking is Michael's favorite way to come, a hand on his cock, focused on the way Ashton goes to pieces for Calum’s body against his, whether he’s getting fucked or doing the fucking. 

Michael shifts over on his side, weight braced on a bent arm and nuzzles in close to kiss Calum’s open, gasping mouth. “You look good, Cal,” Michael says into his mouth. It doesn’t matter if Calum can hear him, Michael just needs to tell him how sexy he looks, all his golden skin on display, muscles shifting and flexing beneath flesh. 

Calum turns into the kiss, despite the crappy angle and takes Michael’s tongue into his mouth. 

Michael can distantly make out the sound of Ashton telling Luke to ride Calum. Michael grins against Calum’s mouth, loving this. 

Michael lifts his head just to look, at Calum’s flushed face and sweaty skin, his heavy-lidded eyes all soft the way they get when he’s turned on, his rosy mouth. “Fuck him hard,” he says with a grin, kissing him again before leaning back to watch. 

Calum slides his hands from Luke’s ass to grip his hips hard, fingertips pressing the skin into pale indents. He shifts his weight to his center for better control and takes over from Luke, his grip holding him immobile as he fucks up into him. 

Luke’s response is an immediate, breathless cry, sharp and sudden like it’s been fucked out of him from the center of his body. Michael can’t look away from Luke’s wet, open mouth, head tilted back and face lax in utter pleasure. He takes it beautifully. 

Michael wants to come, but it isn't urgent. He’ll wait until Luke’s limp and exhausted, sweat-soaked and breathing hard. He’ll wait until they’re making out with Luke lazy and lethargic from his orgasm, taking Michael’s kisses and arching up into him, pliant and loose and hot all over. Michael keeps his palm on his cock, the weight of it a relief, and watches Luke give himself up to Calum and the force of his thrusts. 

Michael has a somewhat frantic desire to feel Luke come, to kiss him through his orgasm, milk every last drop from his as he gets railed. It hasn’t been long, several frantic minutes, but Luke will come and stay hard and stubbornly insist Calum keep going. 

Michael gets to his knees. He cups the back of Luke’s neck where he’s sweaty and hot to the touch. When Luke opens his eyes, he’s a little frantic, a little hazy as he gets closer to the edge. Michael kisses him. Luke’s breathing hard, body rocking with the force of Calum fucking into him. The kiss is mostly on Michael’s end, taking Luke’s breathless moans into his mouth, sucking on his tongue, licking between Luke’s lips to help him focus. 

When they were younger and spent a lot of time fucking, the four of them in every conceivable position they could think up, Michael liked to see if he could make Luke come with a dick in his ass and nothing else. That was back when they didn’t use condoms, insisting it made sense if they were only fucking each other. 

It happened once, early on when Luke had already been fucked by Calum, a load in him as he rode Ashton, Ashton’s big dick adding the slight hint of pain that always sent Luke over the edge. Luke came all over Ashton’s stomach with Michael’s mouth on his and Calum deliberately fingering his sore, tight little nipples. 

It was a long time ago. 

“Ash,” Michael shifts his mouth enough to be heard, his lips on Luke’s hot skin. “Hand me the lube.” 

Ashton retrieves it, flicks the cap open and when Michael offers his hand, pours a generous amount into his open palm. 

Luke has always liked it slick and wet, his hand or someone else’s dripping lube. Michael coats his hand and wraps his palm around Luke in a tight grip, just the right side of too much. Luke’s always been a little on the slutty side for pain. Nothing extreme. He likes the ache of being fucked after he’s already come when his body is sensitive, likes teeth on his nipples and fingernails dragged down his spine. 

Luke’s cock is rigid in Michael’s grip. From the drip of pre-come from the tip of his cock to the arch of Luke’s spine as he rocks himself, trying to get Calum deeper, moving on him like he’s using Calum’s cock to get himself off, Michael can tell Luke’s nearly there. It won’t take much more to get him over the edge. 

Luke’s got his head back, eyes closed as he fucks himself on Calum. Michael knows his secrets and isn’t afraid to use them against him. He’s into a little verbal humiliation, a little exhbitionism, his best friends seeing him frantic with the need to come, showing off his cock and how hard he gets for them. 

Michael slides his hand over Luke’s damp skin, the vulnerable slope of his neck and tangles his fingers in the curls the base of his skull. He tugs, not hard but enough to get Luke’s attention. Luke’s unfocused, heavy-lidded and hazy when he opens his eyes. 

“Look at Calum,” Michael encourages quietly. 

Calum’s sweaty and pink all over, cheeks and lips and throat, down to his nipples. Calum hasn’t looked away from Luke, letting his gaze drift over his broad shoulders and chest, his belly to his cock in Michael’s fist, before finding its way back to Luke’s face and the picture he makes as he takes everything Calum can give him yet somehow always eager for more.

“Luke,” Calum gasps. Ashton’s busy with his mouth on Calum’s skin, sucking kisses to his throat, grazing his teeth against his jaw, trailing his lips up to whisper filth in Calum’s ear. 

Calum drags his hand up Luke’s thigh and belly to palm Luke right where his heart is beating wildly, thumbnail flicking Luke’s pebbled nipple. “You’re so fucking sexy,” Calum gasps, arching up as Ashton grazes his teeth against the meat of his shoulder, encouragement and reward. 

Michael’s stopped moving his wrist, holding still to encourage Luke to use his hand the way he’s using Calum, to fuck Michael’s fist and take what he needs. He kisses Luke’s slack, gasping mouth, rubs his thumb in the dip at the base of his skull and says, “go on. Shoot your load all over Cal.”

Something about it, the whispered encouragement or the image of covering Calum in his come, sets Luke off. He comes with a gasp like it’s been punched out of him. His head falls forward and he stops moving on his own, jolting with the force of Calum’s thrusts because Calum hasn’t stopped. 

Michael doesn’t give him a chance to catch his breath. Luke doesn’t it get it like this often, giving up his body to be used. Michael knows he’ll come again before they’re through. 

“Don’t stop,” he tells Calum, keeping his focus on Luke. He drags his hand from Luke’s cock, wiping his spunk on his thigh, leaving fingerprints on his belly. 

Luke’s limp now, fucked out and useless. If given the chance he’d wrap himself around one of them and drift off to sleep. But that’s not in the plan and he knows it. It’s a struggle for him to ride out the force of Calum’s thrusts now that he’s gotten his, but he braces his weight with a hand on Calum’s clenching belly and the other on Michael’s shoulder, his head bent and his teeth in his lower lip and as he takes it. 

Ashton’s focus is entirely on Calum. He’s speaking quietly, words meant only for him. Michael can’t make out much beyond Ashton telling Calum how sexy he is, how well he fucks Luke, words of praise that are clearly egging Calum on, pushing him closer to blowing his load. He glances over in time to watch Ashton drag his palm up Calum’s chest to fit his hand to his throat, resting the space between thumb and forefinger right up against Calum’s windpipe. 

“Ash,” Calum gasps, face twisting up like he’s in pain. 

“Yeah?” Ashton kisses the corner of his mouth, incongruously sweet given his hand choking Calum. He lowers his voice, the words said into Calum’s gasping mouth. “Look how much you love this, babe,” Ashton says quietly, oblivious to everything around him, focused intently on Calum. “You want to show Michael?” Ashton says something inaudible against Calum’s skin and then, slightly louder, “Let him see how hard you come like this.” 

Luke’s hanging on as best as he can as Calum’s thrusts become harder, erratic, uncontrolled. He’s watching Calum’s face, the reaction to Ashton’s hand on him, with an intense hunger, an awe, that matches Michael’s own. 

“Do it, Ash,” Calum breathes. He drags a hand from Luke’s hip to close around Ashton’s wrist, showing him the amount of force to use. 

Ashton’s hand on Calum’s throat is the kind of thing that requires unflinching trust, the give and take of Calum knowing Ashton won’t go too far, Ashton trusting Calum to tell him if it’s too much. There’s something almost painfully romantic in the way Ashton keeps his eyes on Calum as he applies the pressure he’s asking for. Calum’s fingers curl around Ashton’s wrist, pressing his thumb to Ashton’s pulse as he asks wordlessly, with the language of his back bowing and his throat bared, his mouth falling open and his eyes slipping closed. 

Michael shifts his weight so Luke can keep bracing his loose, lax body against him while watching the way Calum looks with with a hand around his throat. Calum makes a deep, ragged sound as Ashton bears down. 

“Ride him hard,” Michael tells Luke quietly. He drags his fingertips down Luke’s spine, his damp skin, the curve of his ass, and traces a path down to his hole where he’s stretched open on Calum’s cock. “Make him come,” Michael says, kissing Luke’s sweaty shoulder, “and I’ll let you fuck my throat.” 

“Oh, _fuck_ you,” Luke gasps, laughing breathlessly. They go without this for a while and Michael’s happy to live his life with Crystal, but fuck he loves the way he feels when they’re together, the intense, filthy sex and the level of comfort that makes it easy to laugh and be himself. 

The pressure on Calum’s throat seems to trigger something in him. His back bows, his body submitting all at once to Ashton, giving himself up to him, to Luke. He flings one arm above his head, the other still clutching Ashton’s wrist. 

Luke’s resettled his weight on his haunches for easier leverage. He sinks all the way down until he’s fully seated on Calum and begins to move on him, hips in a slow roll. 

“Fuck, that’s so sexy,” Michael tells him with a mouth on his shoulder and a hand siding down his spine to feel the arch of Luke’s back. Luke was always a sexy little fuck with his doe eyes and pink mouth, his lithe body. Michael used to get off so hard watching Luke ride him with his throat bared, wet, kiss-stained mouth open as he rocked himself on Michael. Somehow, twenty-two year old Luke with broad shoulders, definition in his chest and thighs, a trail of hair beneath his belly-button and a newfound confidence is even more breathtaking than coltish, sex-kitten Luke was back then. 

Michael glances at Ashton. He’s watching Luke with the same hunger and appreciation Michael feels, sliding his eyes from Luke’s flushed face and damp skin, down his chest and belly to where his cock, still pink and hard like he hasn’t just come, slaps against his belly as he rides Calum like this is own personal porn and he’s the star. 

“Ride him just like that,” Ashton says quietly, turning his attention back to Calum, to the pressure on his windpipe and the ragged sounds Calum makes each time Ashton bears down. 

“Let go, babe,” Ashton tells Calum. He shifts, blocking Michael’s view as he kisses him so gently it seems out of place for the moment. “I have you.” Michael thinks he’s not meant to hear the words, see the reverence in Ashton’s face, the tender way he cups Calum’s jaw, guiding his focus. 

Michael feels suddenly, stupidly fond of Ashton and the trust he’s placed in Michael, allowing him to see this when he keeps himself carefully guarded when it comes to Calum and his heart.

Calum makes a wordless sound, cut off by Ashton’s hand at his throat, and comes. Ashton keeps his hand at Calum’s throat, easing the pressure to allow to him to catch his breath. Calum’s shoulders heave and his back bows and Ashton kisses him all the way through it. 

“Jesus,” Michael mumbles, feeling hot and turned on and a little raw. 

Luke moves then, gingerly pulling off Calum with a hiss of discomfort. Michael settles on his haunches, allowing Luke room to unfold himself and cover Calum with his long, lean body. Luke’s so much bigger these days and while Cal is broader, Luke makes him look small by comparison. 

“So sexy, Cal,” Luke says, kissing him messily with an open mouth, trailing his lips in kisses down his jaw to his chin. He lifts his head, curls hanging in his eyes and gives Calum the sweetest fucking smile Michael’s ever seen. If Luke were a cartoon, he’d have hearts in his eyes. 

“You fuck me so good,” Luke sighs into Calum’s skin. He rubs himself, his sweat soaked skin, his cock, his mouth, all over Calum with a series of little pleased noises that sound a lot like a pur. 

Calum just lies there, eyes closed and a spaced out smile on his face, basking in the attention. He pets Luke, hands on his back, his ass, fingers stroking him from the backs of his thighs up his spine and back down again. 

It looks really fucking nice. 

“You insatiable fuck,” Ashton laughs at Luke, slapping his hip hard enough to turn the skin red. He brushes Luke’s hair off his sweaty forehead and leans in to kiss his parted lips when Luke lifts head. 

Luke laughs. “Hey,” he says, the word turning into a sigh as Ashton’s slips his tongue into his mouth. After a bit, Luke pulls back to catch his breath and gives Ashton a look. “It’s not my fault Calum’s so hot.” 

Michael’s missed this. 

He’s thinking of lying back and sticking a hand down his pants when Luke appears quite suddenly, tipping them over in a tangle of limbs and a chorus of protests as he jostles the bed. Michael lands on his back with a very naked, very sexy Luke on top of him. 

“Fuck, such grace,” Michael huffs, trying to catch his breath with Luke’s weight on his chest and belly. He feels good, all soft skin and rippling muscle, his cock hard against Michael’s belly. Michael’s still dressed, Luke’s naked body hard against his and he thinks, if Luke keeps rubbing against him like that, he’d be content to come just like this. 

“You promised me something,” Luke mumbles, lifting his head to peer accusingly at Michael with sweaty curls in his face. 

Michael surges up and kisses Luke’s open mouth. Change of plans, then. Maybe he’ll get his pants down around his thighs, a hand on his dick and come with Luke’s cock in his throat. “Then get the fuck up here,” he says, gripping Luke’s ass and hauling him up. 

Beside them, Ashton’s rolled Calum to his belly. He can hear the heat in Ashton’s voice, the urgency, as he ducks his head, sets his teeth in Calum’s shoulder and breathes, “I’m going to come all over you.” 

Calum’s beneath him, pliant and loose limbed, lazy with his orgasm. He offers himself up to Ashton like it costs him nothing, like he’s happy to do it, like he’s at home here in Ashton’s bed, surrounded by his band. 

Luke shoves a couple extra pillows beneath Michael’s head as Michael settles on his back with Calum’s heat against him from thighs to hip. Luke straddles his shoulders, his weight braced on his knees, and feeds the head of his dripping dick between Michael’s open lips. 

The first taste of Luke on his tongue makes Michael groan. Fuck, he loves the feel of a cock in his mouth. He remembers learning to deepthroat, practicing his breathing and how to keep from choking. He takes it easily now, though these days he doesn’t get it as often as he did as a horny teenager fucking his three best friends. 

“Mikey,” Luke gasps like he’s unaware he’s done it. He pushes his fingers into Michael’s hair, hips thrust forward and back arched as Michael breathes deep and takes him down until there’s nowhere else to go. 

Michael gets his cock out, knowing it won’t take long. He’s so fucking close, worked up from all the fucking, from Ashton’s desperate sounds and the frantic rock of his hips against Calum’s ass as he slides his slicked up dick between Calum’s ass cheeks. He jerks himself off with one hand, the other flat on Luke’s ass as Luke fucks his face. 

Michael comes before Luke. He comes with Calum and Ash beside him, and Luke’s cock bruising his lips, with seven years of history and memories reverberating through him. He shoots his load all over his stomach and fingertips as his eyes water and Luke’s dick taps at the back of his throat. 

Later, after Michael’s swallowed Luke’s jizz and Ashton’s made a mess of Calum, Michael finds himself in the middle of a very heavy, very warm pile of boys. 

“Sorry I woke you up,” Luke says, nuzzling his nose Michael’s throat. Michael’s overheated and kind of uncomfortable. He loves it. 

Calum laughs, tugging Michael close with an arm around his waist. “No you’re not.”

Luke hums in agreement. “No, I’m not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm on [Tumblr](http://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com).


End file.
